Lex, Female Style
by Rat001
Summary: Lex is know to the world as a rich, 21 year old, party girl, no one knew the real her, like how she'd risk everything for her friends and loved ones. Until she's sent to Smallville, when Clark Kent makes her world shine for her. Clark/Fem.Lex pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, just wanted to say, Lex is a good girl in this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

_*1989*_

Alexandra Luthor, or, Lex, as her friends called her, sat in the helicopter. She was shacking, her eyes shut, with her father growling at her.

"Open your eyes, Alexandra!" He narrowed his eyes, at his only child. "We are Luthor's, we are not afraid of height!" There was a pause. Then her father sighed and muttered to himself. "Why do I bother, waste of time."

Lex turned her head, to make it look like she was looking out the window. She tried to hold back her tears as the helicopter landed.

It was another business trip. Lex stepped out and ran into the cornfields. She was tired of listening to the man. She just wanted to go home.

Lex's head shot up at the sound of someone's footsteps. She ran away from them, hoping that they wouldn't find her. She wasn't in the mood to see her father again. Her heart started to race, she pulled out her puffer as she went. Her asthma was getting the best of her. She tripped halfway through getting it out.

Great, father was going to kill her for messing her school uniform up.

"Hey kid," A hallow voice, Lex looked up to snap at the person only to gasp. A teenager was strapped up to a scarecrow pole. "Help me, please."

Lex stood up to give him hand, but she then saw something, a metro shot out from the sky.

She turned to see more headed her way. She ran to escape the blast.

However, soon everything went black.

* * *

_*Present Day, Year 2001*_

21 year old Lex stepped out of her Porsche and looked up at the third Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant. Her father sent her to this place, training, he said. Lex huffed, "Thanks daddy." She muttered, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

She was however happy that the mansion had a sewing studio, at least there would be something fun to do around this plainly boring town.

When Lex was younger she managed to get a degree in Fashion and Design. Lionel wasn't happy about it. But Lex was determent to take the classes, so he let her have them, along with the two others he had wanted her to take. And if she failed anyone of them, she'd have to drop her degree.

"Miss Luthor," A man came up to greet her. "Hi, my name is Gabe Sullivan; I'm the manger here, at the Plant."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Sullivan." She shook his hand. "Care to show me around?"

"Gladly," Gabe gave her the tour, the plant seemed alright. It had two floors. The underground floor, level 2, was for work, and the ground floor was for customers to come by and for workers to eat their lunches. Lex also had her own office. She knew she'd never use it. There was a coffee shop in town, why not head there?

After the tour Lex got to work, she had to check over a few things, but she soon got to leave.

She drove at about 60k/hr before her phone got a text. She cursed and pulled it out. _Bang! _Lex dropped her phone and snapped her head up. Something happened to the wheels. She spun out of control. Her car then hit someone, before going off the bridge.

* * *

Clark Kent, felt annoyed, he wasn't able to join the football team, after all these years of practicing to control his powers, his dad still didn't trust him and now someone had hit him at 60k/hr and ran him off the bridge. He swam over to the car; he pulled the roof off, and grabbed a girl from the driver's seat.

He soon managed to get her out of the river and back onto land. He performed CPR, and she soon coughed up water.

She looked up at him. "Am I dead?" She asked. Clark bit his lip, the girl's eyes were stunning blue, her head was bald, but it suited her. She wore a black suit with a light blue top underneath and on her neck; it was a tattoo, in the shape of a choker.

"No," Clark replied.

"Wait," She must have remembered. "You're the boy I hit, how are you alive?"

"You didn't." He breathed, acting like he was out of breath.

She raised an eyebrow. "No I did."

"Didn't,"

"Did,"

"Didn't,"

"Did,"

"Didn't,"

"Didn't,"

"Did,"

"Thank you for agreeing with me." Lex grinned.

"I-" He then growled. "Fine, please, I know what you saw, but please don't-"

"I won't."

Clark looked at her; he then got what she meant. "I'm Clark Kent." He helped her up to her feet.

"Lex Luthor." She smiled. "I'll call the ambulance." She walked a little way away, and called 911, via her mobile.

After Lex made the call, she and Clark end up talking for the rest of time.

"Why are you in Smallville?" He asked, more to himself.

"My old man, sent me here. Wanted me out of the way, he called it training. Yeah right," She snorted. "He just doesn't like the fact I choose to lead my own path in life." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What about you, Clark? Why is fallen angel out here?"

"I live here. My parents are farmers. And I ain't an angel."

Lex smirked. "Oh? You came out of nowhere on that bridge and then you saved me from death. You're an angel."

"What does your father dislike about your path in life?" Clark blurted out quickly.

Lex was annoyed the topic had been changed, but she played along. "I want to make clothes, my own design brand. The only problem is that Dad wants me to take over his company."

"You could do both," Clark replied.

"Not even, you, a boy with the strength to survive a car crash, could run a fashion brand and Luthor Corp. You ain't a Superman."

It was then that the ambulance and police arrived. After they were checked over and questioned and man in a red pick-up truck pulled up. The man ran out and over to Clark. "Clark, son, are you alright?"

"Yeah fine, Dad." He sounded a little embarrassed at how his dad sounded like an overprotective father.

Clark's father then growled. "Who was the Maniac in that Porsche?!"

Lex decided to step in at that point. "That would be me, Lex Luthor." She held out a hand to the man, but was given the cold shoulder, as the man pulled off his jacket and placed it around his son.

"Jonathan Kent," His voice was icy, he then left, dragging Clark off to his car.

Lex followed for a bit. "Mr Kent, if there's anywhere I can repay you for what your son did-" She stopped mid-sentence as Jonathan whipped around to face her.

"Drive slower." He then left with Clark, leaving Lex depressed. She wondered if it was the fact she was bald, was the reason Jonathan didn't like her or if it was her father.

* * *

Clark sighed as he walked back to his house. It had been a day since he last saw Lex, and he couldn't help feel bad for his father's rudeness to the girl. He soon reached home, when he saw a red Ford F-250 Super Duty in the driveway, on top was a blue bow.

"Hey, Mum!" Clark called out to her. "Who's truck?" He asked when he saw his mum climbing onto the tracker.

"Yours," She smiled, although it looked a little forced. She pulled out an opened envelope. She and Dad must have read it. "It's from Alexandra Luthor."

That made Clark grin. He took it and read it.

"_To Clark, the fallen Angel, _

"_Drive safely,_

"_Always in your debt, _

"_From Lex, the Mania, in the Porsche."_

"Fallen Angel?" Mathura asked a smile on her face.

Clark found himself blushing like a teenage girl. "It ain't like that!"

"Like what?"Her tone innocent, while her smile grew more.

"Where are the keys?" He growled.

Maratha's smile left her face, as she remembered. "Your father has them."

Clark bit his lip before walking into the shed. He saw his dad threshing wheat. Once Jonathan spotted Clark walking over to him, he turned off the machine and said,"I know that you want it, Clark, but you can't keep it."

"Why not? I saved the Lex's life." Clark sighed, not understanding his dad's rudeness towards the girl, who kept his secret, although

"So you think you deserve a prize?"

"That's not what I meant" Clark then though of something else. "Look, how about you drive the new one, and I drive the old one? Everybody wins."

"It's not about winning, Clark." He turned to hammer a nail into a plank.

"It's not like Lex can't afford it."

"Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember Mr. Bell, we used to go fishing on his property? How about Mr. Guy, who used to send us pumpkins every Halloween? Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts." He rattled the keys at him. "Only once they'd sold him their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted."

"So you're judging Lex based on what her father did?"

"No Clark, I'm not. I just want to make sure you know where the money came from that bought that truck." Clark, having given up, started to go upstairs to his loft.

"Son, I know you're upset, but it's normal."

Clark stiffened, and threw his school bag down.

"Normal?!"He stormed over to the wheat thresher and started it up. "How about this? Is this normal?!" He thrust his arm into the machine.

"Clark!" Jonathan wrenched out his arm and checked for injuries. There weren't any.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car! It hit me at eighty miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you?!"He then spoke in a softer tone. "I'd give anything to be normal." He pulled his arm back, and walked up the stairs again, grabbing his stuff as he went. Martha, who had been listening from outside showed her face, and looked at Jonathan, having a silent conversation, they decided it was time.

* * *

It had be two days since she last saw him. Clark had had Lex's attention, all the time since their meeting, not because of his power to survive being hit by a car, but because he didn't once, through their whole conversion, look at her like she was a freak, most people had thought her to be one, by not having any hair, excluding her eyebrows, only a few handful, had not judged her.

As she wasn't thinking on her battle, Lex growled then her fencing teacher got her in the chest. She lost, again. Darn it, in angry she threw her foil at the wall near the door. She then saw something move. Lex took off her mask to see Clark standing there, the foil a few inches from his face.

"Clark," She smiled. She walked over and pulled the foil out of the wall. "Sorry, I didn't see you." Lex then grinned as she got an idea. "So how'd you get pass the gate?" She knew how, he'd jumped over it. Hey, she'd seen him get rammed off bridge at 60k/hr and he lived. But she wanted to see if he could work under pressure.

Clark froze, the fencing teacher was listening. "I squeezed through the bars. If this is a bad time…"

"Oh, no," Lex stopped him. "I think Heidi has kicked my ass enough for the day." She threw Heidi her helmet and started to walk down the hall with Clark following her.

"Nice place," Clark said, trying to do a little small talk.

Lex snorted. "It is, if you're a ghost looking for something to haunt?"

Clark found himself blushing with embarrassment. "I meant it's roomy." He added, worried he'd upset her.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home." Lex gestured, her arms out wide, she started to walk up a set of stairs. "Or so, father, said. He had it shipped over from Scotland."

"I know. I was here when the trucks came in with it. It took weeks, but no one moved in."

Lex paused in her walk, halfway up the stairs and quickly spun around to face Clark. Unfortunately for Clark he hadn't seen her stop, until he stood on the same step as Lex, in almost the same spot, their faces inches from each other. While Clark turned cherry red, Lex remained unfazed. "My father had no plans on living here. He never even stepped in the house, when it moved here."

Clark could feel her breath on him as he stood there. "Why ship it here then?" He angled his head a little away from Lex's face.

Lex didn't seem to like that though; she placed her hand under his chin and had him face her. "Because he could," She purred. She then turned back around and kept walking up the stairs. Clark breathed out a breath he didn't relies he was holding. His heart was razing too. He only snapped out of it when Lex called to him from the top of the stairs. "Come on, Angel, Christmas is coming." Aka, hurry up, slowpoke.

"Coming," Clark quickened his pace, until he was next to her again.

They walked into a room that reminded Clark of the fashion studios he'd seen his mum looking at in magazines.

On one side of the room the whole wall was filled with all different kinds of fabrics while there were shelves with more fabrics, there were also warehouse shelves line up so it looked a little like a warehouse, in them were more fabrics, along with cases of different coloured zippers, ribbons, laces, and on the lots of boxes with tubes, each containing a different sets of buttons. On the other side of the room was an industrial overlocker and sewing machine. In the bottom right corner of the room there were male and female mannequins; each one in a different size, there was even one for female maternity wear, beside them was a bookshelf full of patterns. As for the top right corner there was a small kitchen area.

"Wow, you really love sewing." Clark comment. "This is amazing."

"Thanks, I try to sew when I can." She walked over and grabbed herself a drink. "So, enough about me how's the new ride?"

Clark bit his lip remembering why he had come to see Lex. "That's why I came here."

Lex frowned. "You don't like it?" She still had her back to him.

"No, I really want to keep it." Clark smiled a little forced. "But I can't."

Lex tilted her head and turned around. "Your father doesn't like me, does he?"

Clark cringed. "Yeah, he…" He tried to think of a nice way to put it.

"Let me guess," Lex sighed. "It's either my lack hair or my father?"

"Half of the second, it ain't personal; it's just that the money came from the people here, who had been ripped off by your father."

"Right, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' theory," She grimaced. "Understandable, did you fall far from the tree Clark?"

"I'm adopted, and I should go, got to get to school." He passed her the keys. "Thanks for the truck, Lex." He was planning on leaving, but Lex asked him something.

"Clark do you believe a person could fly?" Clark stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Sure, plane."

"No, I don't mean that, I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air under you."

"People can't fly, Lex."

"I did."Clark looked at her surprised. "After the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life." She stepped back over to him, coming in closer. "I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead-end. I saw a new beginning." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Thanks to you, I have a second chance." As Clark blushed yet again, Lex continued. "We have a new future, Clark, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship." She pulled away and walked over to the mannequins. "So if I can't buy you something, can I make you something?" She pulled out a tape measure that hung on one of the male mannequins. "How about a suit, you'll need one for homecoming."

Clark was starting to wonder if Lex was flirting with him. "I won't be going, how'd you know about that?" Clark asked, as Lex measure his arms.

"Small town. Why don't you go?" Lex questioned, surprised. "I'm sure you could get any girl on your shoulder."

"There is one at school, but she's taken."

"Ah, that's always a pain." Lex finished her last measurement and wrote it down in a book on the large table.

"I've got to go, Lex." Clark told her.

"See ya, Clark." Lex smiled at him as he left the room.

Lex looked over at her fabrics. "Now, what colours go well on Clark Kent? Blue, shall do well."

Lex soon got to work on the suit, after a while someone came in.

Lex looked over to see blonde haired girl, in her hands was a roll of fabric. She looked a little young to be a staff member.

"Hey, there." Lex greeted her, the girl jumped as she didn't see Lex. "Come in, what's your name?"

"Amy Palmer," She muttered, looking like a cat caught in the spotlight. "Greetings, Miss Luthor."

"Mrs. Palmer's daughter?" Lex smiled. "Lovely to meet you, are you helping you're mum around the house? I don't remember ordering a new role of fabric."

"I- um…" She bit her lip, looking a little worried. "I took it." She admitted. Amy then started to talk real fast. "Please don't tell my mum! I won't do it again, I just-" Lex interrupted her.

"Calm down, Amy." Lex told her. "I won't tell anyone, do you like sewing?" Amy nodded, her head down, looking at the ground. "Then come in anytime you want and use anything you want." Amy looked up at Lex wide eyed.

"Thank you," She smiled, tears in her eyes.

Lex then checked her watch, 6:00pm, she'd have to go to the plant. "I have to go, have fun in here, ok?"

"Ok," Amy answered.

Lex walked out of the room and out to her car.

* * *

Lex pushed down on her breaks of her silver Porsche; she looked out at the field, of her plant as she saw the teenage from her childhood.

_Help me,_ he'd moaned. She hadn't she'd run from the metros.

She snapped out of it, and climbed out of her car. He was gone. Lex, thinking she'd imagined it, went to climb back in her car.

"Help me," A voice called, although it sounded more like a whisper. Lex whipped her head back around. _'Clark,'_ she thought, it sounded like him. She grabbed a touch from the boot of her car and took off into the field.

She soon saw him, hung up just like the other teenage had been 12 years ago. The only difference was a green necklace around Clark's neck.

"Clark?" She whispered. Clark looked up to see Lex, he then dropped his head. "Oh geez," She ran over and started to untie him. "Who did this?" She couldn't understand how he was suddenly sick; he must have gotten sick from the cold.

"Just a prank," He mumbled. As soon as he was untied, he fell. Lex reacted, she caught him halfway. The jolt had caused the necklace to fall off him, Clark stood up, he didn't look sick anymore.

"You look better," Lex commented, while Clark gathered up his clothes and started putting them on.

"It's complicated,"

"Can you tell me about it later?"

Clark looked over at her. "Tomorrow, Saturday, Your place. OK?"

"Until then," She replied.

"Right" He had finished placing his clothes on and blast off at light speed.

Lex blinked. She then smirked. "Super Strong and speedy, I guess he is a superman. Although I still don't think he could run a fashion company and Luthor Corp." Lex looked down at the ground. She spotted the necklace Clark was wearing. She picked it up. "Could be useful," She shrugged, pocketing it.

* * *

Clark smirked as he had piled all three cars on top of each other, he sniggered, a prank for a prank.

After he saw Witney's shocked face he ran home and up to his loft. He ended up watching the stars from his telescope.

"Your father gave me that telescope," Clark, hearing his dad's voice looked up. "I was around your age at the time." Clark sat down on one of the chairs. "Are you ok?" Jonathan asked, his son was never this quite.

"Can I answer that in five years?" Clark replied.

"Yeah," He smiled in answer. Jonathan walked back down the stairs, and Clark called over the railing.

"Dad," He called, Jonathan looked up at him. "I'm glad you and mum were the ones that found me."

"We didn't find you Clark, you found us."

Clark turned back to his telescope, only to hear a light footstep.

"I didn't see you tonight," He snapped his head up to see Lana standing there.

Clark knew he was daydreaming. Still he was happy to play along. "Lana, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you that dance," She replied, a beautiful smile on her face.

As they dance, Clark felt different; he didn't have the same feeling he used to have when he had these dreams. Something was missing; someone made his feelings for Lana different.

"Something wrong?" His dance partner purred. Her arms snaked around his neck.

He looked at her, it wasn't Lana, but this one felt much more right in his arms. "Everything is perfect." He leaned down to kiss her.

However a horn went off on the road, shattering the dream. He looked out the window at the car that had dropped Lana off at home.

Clark found himself smile, not for Lana though. "Thanks for the dance, Lex."

* * *

Well, this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I'll be writing the next chapter like this, so knowing me it could take a while. See you soon!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Clark sighed as he saw Lana and Whitney kiss before leaving. He still liked Lana, just not as much anymore. He was helping his mum and dad pack up as it neared the end of the farmer's market.

"Well I can't knock your taste in women," Lex smirked. Clark jumped and spun round to see her. She grabbed one of the apples he was carrying. "How much?"

"Take it," Clark replied, his heart slowing down. "The first try is always free."

Lex bit down onto the apple, then swallowed. "Mind telling me what happened last night?" She asked taking another bit.

"I said, I'd tell you later, Lex."

"No, you said you'd tell me about your party tricks later." Lex retorted. "Not of you being tied to a stake in the middle of a field."

"It was just prank, Lex."Clark placed the crate of apples in the truck.

"Strange to think that people, would call a special Roman execution, a prank." The sarcasm her voice was shown very well.

"Lex, I was happy to get your help, but I'd rather forget about being hanged."

"Very well," Lex seemed annoyed. "What's her name?"

"Lana Lang," Clark then saw her look. "What are you planning?"

Lex gave him a wink, "That's my secret." She purred.

It was then that Jonathan came over. "What is taking so long, Clark?" He place a crate of fruit in the truck, he hadn't seen Lex, yet.

"Mr. Kent," Lex held out a hand to him.

This time, much to Lex's and, secretly, Clark's delight, Jonathan took Lex's hand. "Luthor," He greeted. He then walked away.

Lex winked at Clark. "Well, I didn't a first name, but I got the handshake this time."

Clark smiled. "You'll get there," He used that as a goodbye and walked back towards his dad.

Lex looked back over at Lana. She was jealous, but if that's who Clark wants, very well then. She dumped the apple core in the bin before walking off.

* * *

It was about midday when the word got out on Clark saving Whitney from a burning car. Lex was starting to wonder if Clark just had bad luck around cars. At the moment, Lex was down at Miss Potter's home, she was watching Lana on her horse from the stables.

Lex knew Lana from meeting Nell Potter, her Aunt. Good thing she had to see Miss Potter at her house, today.

"Very nice form," She called as Lana hopped off her horse. "But I think your gate is off. You may want to give him a check over."

"Speaking up like that," Lana smiled, "You're lucky, I didn't get kicked." She walked passed Lex to one of the holding spot for the horse. While she checked him over, like Lex said, there was a problem with the saddle.

As she walked, Lex admired her from behind. Lex didn't care much for someone's gender and at the moment she Clark and this girl on her mind. Pity they were underage.

"My name's Lex Luthor, I'm a friend of your aunt."

"I know, we've meet." She gave off this tone that made Lex's worried.

"Something tells me I didn't make a good impression."

Lana told Lex how she saw her skinny-dipping with another girl. "I think you were teaching her the breaststroke?"

_'There go's that fantasy, out the window.'_ Lex mentally grumbled. "You've grow up." She walk over to a of the display case. Inside were more than a dozen metals. "Very nice,"

Lana shrugged and stood beside Lex, looking at it. "It's tacky, but it makes Nell happy."

Lex then saw it. She pointed to one of the photos. "That's a strange necklace."

"It's my favourite," Lana smiled sadly.

"Then why aren't you wearing it?"

"I leant it to my boyfriend,"

Lex smirked, she was getting somewhere. "Lucky guy, what's his name?"

"Whitney Fordman,"

Now Lex was surprised. "The guy Clark saved today?"

Lana nodded, she walked back to her horse. "Lucky Clark was there."

Lex knew the feeling. "Makes you wonder if you're with the right guy." This made Lana pause in her walk, while Lex continued. "One guy kicks footballs, the other saves lives."

"If that's the case, why don't you get together with Clark?" Lana threw back at Lex.

Lex just chuckled. _'You have no idea.'_ She walked up and stood in front of Lana. "If you think, Whitney's such a good boy, ask him where he was before his big game."

Lex then walked off, leaving Lana with doubts on her boyfriend. She called out one last thing. "Tell your Aunt I stopped by,"

Once Lex was home, she spotted a pile box of produce with the Kent farm logo. She turned to see Mrs Palmer. "Mrs Palmer," She called.

Mrs Palmer looked up; she walked hurriedly over to her boss. "Yes, my Lady?"

"Who stopped by?" She pointed to the box.

"Oh," Mrs Palmer smiled. "Clark Kent, he's in the room with the 'Battle of Troy' set that your father gave you. He normal drops off some produce for us that we can't get the other farms."

"Thank you." Lex then paused. She turned back to her. "Also, please put all of our produce files on my desk in the main office. I'd like to go over them."

Lex made her way up into the house; she made a small stop at her room, and then kept walking.

* * *

Clark had his eyes fixed on the model battlefield, the whole thing looked amazing.

"Save anyone else on your way over?" A voice purred at him.

Clark looked up and over at the woman in the doorway. She was leaning against the door, in her arms was a gift bag. "Keep it up and you'll make a career out of it." Clark smiled at Lex's words. She pasted him the bag. "Yours."

Clark took it and looked inside. In it lay the suit, Lex had made him.

The suit's jacket and trousers was deep aqua blue and the undershirt was white. A tie came with it; it was red. All of it felt like silk.

"Wow," Clark muttered.

"I thought blue was your colour."

Clark looked back to the toy set. "This yours?"

"My father gave it to me." Lex circled the table.

"Cool gift,"

Lex looked back up at him, her face narrowed into a teasing glare. "It wasn't a gift." She scoffed. "A gift is known to be for someone you care about. My father gave this to me a strategy tool." Lex walked to his side, right inside his personal space again. "Care to talk about you now?" She pestered, poking him in the chest.

Clark found himself going red in the face. He wondered if Lex knew a thing called personal space, or if she just liked getting close. Lana had never made him feel like this before. "It's hard to tell," Clark muttered. "I don't know much, myself."

"Then what do you know," She replied.

"I'm an alien," Clark sighed, waiting for her to laugh. It didn't come. "I've got super speed and super strength. And when I woke up this morning…" He seemed to be going even redder in the face. "I was floating."

Lex grinned. "I can't believe I'm talking with an alien."

Clark's jaw dropped. "You believe me?"

It was then that sarcasm entered Lex's voice. "Ok, lets recall. You surived a car hitting you at 60k/hr, ripped the roof off a car and did a really fast run away from the cornfield. Does that sound human-like to you?"

"No," Clark then blurted out. "Lex, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Clark, trust me, your secret is mine to keep. On to other matters." She turned back to face to 'Battle of Troy' model. "My father believes that business is his way of war. Hence, he got me the 'Battle of Troy' model. It was started by two men in love with the same girl." She looked at him. "Just like you and quarterback." Clark hung his head, "That's why he strung you up in that field, isn't it?"

Clark snorted "For this to be war, Whitney's already wow."

"Oh? You lost one battle, Clark." She walked away and over to the fireplace. She pulled down a small box. "Beside's I have your Trojan horse, she opened it and Clark felt his legs grow weak. "Clark?" Lex asked, as Clark had a pained look on his face. "Are you ok?"

"Metro rock, makes me sick." He told her, backing up a little. Lex shut the lid, and Clark felt better. "What's that box made out of?"

Lex furrowed her eyebrows. "Lead," She answered. "Why?"

"I feel better now." Clark walked over to Lex. He still felt ok. "May I?" He asked, Lex handed him the box and Clark placed it on the table in a clearing, so to not hit one of the little soldiers. He opened it, and as he saw Lana's necklace glow, the pain came back. His veins in his hands turned green. He hissed and shut the lid, and the pain was gone and his veins went back to normal.

"You don't feel the pain with lead around." Lex muttered, she took Clark's hand and looked it over. "That had to hurt. I'm sorry, Clark."

"Don't be," Clark sighed, picking up the box. "I take it, you planned to have me give this back to Lana."

"You catch on quick," Lex looked at him with worry. "But will you be alright? That looked like it hurt."

Clark nodded. "I'll be alright," He then cracked a smile. "Try not to drive off any bridges until I see you again."

"Can't make any promises, Angel."

* * *

_*A few days later*_

Clark stood at the door to Lana's house, he wanted Lana, but after meeting her in his barn and saving her, the love he felt for her it didn't feel the same as it use to. Instead all Clark could think about was Lex.

He opened the lid to Lex's box and struggled a bit as he put both the necklace and most of his feelings for Lana up on the doorknob and sped off back home.

Once he was back in his loft at the barn he tucked the lead box in with his suit. He hadn't shown his father or mother yet. As he didn't think they'd understand just yet.

As he walked back to his house, he couldn't help but think of what Lex had said._ "A gift is known to be for someone you care about." _Clark couldn't help but hope. _'She gave me three gifts, including the car. Does she care for me?'_

* * *

I'm sorry it's shorter than the last and it's somewhat sticking to the storyline, it shall change just watch… wait, I mean read, *sigh* just review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey, it's Rat001!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kiss

"I'm playing football, and you can't stop me." Clark finished, he stood his ground against his father. He then exited the barn and blasted off at super speed.

* * *

Lex had been enjoying a quiet day in her sewing room. She'd done all her work and now she was on making a dress for a fashion line coming up. A woman Lex knew had offered to place one of Lex's dresses each time her company did a runway.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew past her. She snapped her head around to see Clark standing beside her. He looked really upset.

"Aren't you meant to be in school, Angel?" She asked, her heartbeat slowing down.

"Do-think-I-could-play-football?" He asked at super speed, which Lex didn't understand.

"Umm…" Lex frowned. "I don't speak 'super speed' Clark."

Clark took a steady breath. "Do you think I could play football?"

Lex bit her lip. Unsure of this question, "Sit down," Once he did, Lex gave him an answer. "Well you could, but you'd need to be careful around the other players so you don't hurt them, many things can happen on the field."

Clark sighed with relief; at least Lex had his back. "Thanks,"

"Now please answer me, shouldn't you be at school?" Lex scolded.

"Lunch break, I sunk out, just needed to talk to someone."

"How much time do you have?"

Clark looked at his watch. "20 minutes." He answered.

"Want to play a game of pool?"

"You're on," Clark raced ahead at super speed, only to come back again as Lex stood up. "There are people, in your study."

Lex growled, she had a guess on who was in there. "Three guys?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Did they see you?"

"Nope,"

Lex bit her lip. "Ok, Clark, when we get there, you need to follow a few rules." Lex told him in a serious voice. "One, don't talk, two, no eye contact with them, and three, do as I say." She then grabbed him by the arm, and led him out of the sewing room. "And don't tell them your name." Once they arrived at the study, the three men turned to glare at Lex. "Well, well." Lex smirked, her poker face on. "It's the three wise men," Lex turned to Clark. "Go set up the game would you, pet?"

Clark walked over to the pool table getting it ready for a game of it, while Lex walked past the glaring trio. "Hello Dominic," She greeted one as she grabbed one of the glassed bottles of water.

"I'm guessing that you're late cause of some personal reason." He jabbed a thumb at Clark who raised an eyebrow but didn't look at the man.

"My _pet_," Lex purred the last bit, while Clark felt a light blush on his checks. "Has nothing to do with this. I cancelled this meeting." She then took a large gulp of water from her drink.

"And your father told us to drive down here and keep it." His voice was full of annoyances.

"Ah,' Lex kept the smirk on her face. "And when he barks, you roll over." She walked over to the pool table and grabbed a spare cue stick off Clark. "Thanks handsome," She gave her a kiss on the check, making Clark go as red as a cherry.

Dominic however, was not surprised by Lex's flirting. "You do know that the company is performing at twenty percent below projection? Your father wants something done about it."

"And I plan to." Lex walked away from Clark and over to the front of the pool table to break.

Dominic smirked, happy to know he won this one. "Then I'll inform him that you'll be cutting your workforce by 20%."

This time Clark did look up, only at Lex though. 20% was a lot of people at the plant, so many would lose their jobs.

"Sure thing, but he may be upset with wrong information."

"What?"

"I intended to increase it." She hit the ball and broke up the triangle group of balls.

"By how much?"

"20%"

Dominic focused a laugh. "I've always enjoy your humour, Lex."

"Your turn, pet." Lex told Clark as she stood up straight. She then faced Dominic, as Clark went to hit the white ball. "I am not joking, Dominic. I'd sooner choke. If we increase our marketing, our enemies shall retreat, leavening us to corner the market."

It was then Dominic yelled at her. "Your father sent you here to turn the plant around!"

Lex snarled, "My _father,_" She snapped back, her voice very annoyed. "Sent me Smallville, because, he'd rather sound himself with drones, then people who'd challenge his archaic business practices."

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Make my day." She tone sounded thickly sweet and sarcastic. "Now, this meeting is finished." She turned back to her game with Clark, as the trio left the room.

Clark could tell that she was mad and upset about them annoying her, she seemed less happy then she was before the meeting.

Once the door was closed, Clark grabbed Lex and pulled her into a hug, surprising her.

"Thanks, Lex." He grinned, talking in her ear. "I know a lot of people at the plant."

Lex blinked; surprised by the hug she received. When was the last time she was hugged by someone, other than that person being one of her play toys? "Thanks Clark," She pulled away, and placed a smiled on. "Now let's finish this game, shall we?"

Once they were done, Lex had won; it was time for Clark to get back to school. "Could you come see me play after school? I don't think my dad will be there, but I would be nice to have you there instead."

"I'll be there." Lex grinned.

Clark then speed off; he skidded to a stop outside the school and ran at normal speed to his class.

* * *

Lex walked into the stands at the school. Parents and friends of the football players were allowed to come down and watch the practise. She stopped at the entry, as Jonathan Kent walked up to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked/growled.

"Clark had asked me to come and watch." She replied, she held back the sarcasm.

He looked at her for a few more seconds before walking off away from the football stands.

Lex shrugged and sat down on one of the benches near the front. She spotted Clark practicing passes with his team mates. He then spotted her in the stands at break time. He smiled and jogged over to her.

"Hey Lex,"

"Hey," Lex nodded. "Take it easy on everyone, ok? They're not in your league, but try not to let them see that." She winked.

"I'll try,"

"Kent!" The coach yelled at him, making Clark jump and turn around. "Come on, get back down here." He then saw who Clark was talking to. "Miss Luthor," His jaw dropped.

"You'll catch flies like," Was her replied.

Coach shut his month. "My apologizes, Miss Luthor. Are you here to add more future players to your football team?" He sounded like he was joking.

_'Straight to the point, much,' _Lex could tell he was money grabber. "I'm afraid I can't, because my father owns the Sharks. I'm just here to see my friend, Clark, tryout for the school's team."

"No need for tryouts, Clark is already on. Now please pardon us." The coach turned back to Clark and started to bark orders again, which Clark obeyed.

Lex keep watching the practice, she wounded if Clark would get hot and sweaty by the end of it all. As the sky grew dark, coach called it off and for everyone to hit the showers.

Clark walked back to Lex, "Can you drive me home, just so my friend doesn't think it's odd?"

"I'll go get the car." Lex smirked, a little upset that Clark didn't a single drop of sweat on him.

Clark nodded before running for to join the other boys.

Lex turned and left the stands, she walked out to her car, it was parked out of the school car park, mainly because Lex just felt like walking. She sat in the driver's side and drove the car into the car park area. She then grabbed a book out from her glove box. Clark would be a while.

After about 5 minutes, a man walked out of the school and over to his car. Lex wasn't paying attention, until she heard a scream. She snapped her head over to see that his car was on fire. She dropped her book and leaped out of her car, not bothering to use the door. She ran towards the car, hoping to help the man, but then the flames travelled towards her. She gasped as they made a circle around her. She pulled her suit jacket off and started to swing it at the flames, trying to get it away.

"Lex!" She heard Clark's voice. She turned to see him.

"Clark, there's a man in that car!" She pointed before trying to put out the flames again.

Clark broke into action. "Get help," He barked at Pete, who ran inside. He then ran super speed over at the car; he pulled the man out and placed him back on the ground up against the wall of the school.

He then ran back to Lex, and raced around her, whipping the flames away by lack of oxygen. He then stood behind her and threw her to the ground with him on top. Lex heard the car behind them exploded. Glass and car pieces at were on fire lay around them. Lex turned her body over as Clark lifted himself, off her a bit.

"You ok?" He asked; he was hovering above her.

Lex gave a nod. "You're stronger than you look." She sat up, causing Clark to move back a bit, her heartbeat slowing down.

* * *

_*2 days later on Thursday*_

Lex sat in the coffee shop with files in her lap, she was miserable. Her father beat her at their little fencing game and she was now picking out which poor guys got the sack.

"Hey Lex," A female voice greeted her.

Lex looked up to see Lana in an apron. "Lana, what happened? Did Neil put you out on the street?" She joked, happy for a distraction.

Lana smiled. "No, I decided to join the work-force."

"Good on you, are you employee of the month yet?"

"No, but so far I hold the record of most broken dishes in a single day."

Lex grinned at the beauty. "Then you'd better bring my cappuccino in a Styrofoam cup." She winked.

Lana nodded and turned around, only to take one step. Lex soon saw why, there stood Clark in a football jersey. She wasn't really paying attention to what the two were saying, but she kept an eye on the body language, strangely enough Clark didn't seem as lovesick as he was at the farmer's market. That made Lex feel, better.

Once Lana did walk off, Clark sat down across from Lex.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hi," She greeted. "I'm guessing your dad doesn't like you being on the football team." She started, once again hoping to delay her work.

Clark was surprised at this. "How'd you guess?"

Lex explained how she saw his father leaving the stands the afternoon she had watched him practise.

"Yeah," Clark then let off his steam by telling her how he believed his father didn't trust him.

"And that's why you're here; waiting for your father to go to bed so when you get home you can avoid the uncomfortable silent when home."

Clark when wide-eyed, "How do you know these things?"

Lex shrugged, "It's called teenage years, Clark. Everyone, get's a moment, like this in their lives where they don't agree with their parents. Yours is just a bit bigger than others."

"Thanks," Clark smiled, "What are you working on?"

'_Ah, yes, work.'_ Lex sighed. "Trying to pick who gets sacked. Dad beat me at a battle of fencing and now I've got to cut the 20% off the work force."

It was then that Lana returned with the drinks. "If it makes you feel better, my Aunt was not pleased when I took this job, not that I was listening, I just caught the last bit as I came back." She sat down on the arm of Clark's chair.

"Guess we're all in the same boat then." Clark grimaced

"Oh, no," Lex smiled. "I sunk, you two swam. But now I'm inspired by you both."

Clark then bought out his own sarcasm. "Oh yeah- joining the football team and pouring coffee, we're a couple of real rebels."

Lana sniggered. "Long live the revolution."

"Then the pair of you must be my muses." Lex took a sip of her drink, licking the whipped cream at go on her face off.

"Is it ok?" Lana asked, worried.

"Perfect, my dear," Lex told her with a smile.

Lana let go of the breath she was holding. "Ok," She walked off back to the counter.

"Is that what you ordered?"Clark asked her.

"Not even close," Lex smiled.

After they finished their drinks, Lex offered Clark to stay at her place until he knew his father would be in bed.

Once they were in her study, Lex sat down on the sofa with Clark. "So how's it going with Lana? You two seemed closer that the coffee shop."

Clark sighed. "Yeah, well, I don't know why, but now my feelings for her are different. I love her, but not as someone I'd date."

Lex nodded, while cheering like mad on the inside. "You maybe think of her more like a family member then a lover than."

"That and I like someone else now." Clark nodded.

"Really who?" Lex was now upset, but she didn't show it.

"She pecked me on the check a few days back."

Lex went wide-eyed. "Me?" She asked.

"Yeah," Clark waited for her to make him leave, but instead she gave him a kiss right on the lips.

"I like you too, Clark." She grinned. "I liked you the moment I first talked with you."

"I can't let my parents know about this yet." He muttered. "They'd freak."

"Well, you are underage, we can kiss and that, but no sexual stuff. As for your parents, give it some time before you tell them, Clark." Lex sat in his lap. "And for now, just kiss me again."

And he did.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Saved by a Vision

Lex was seated next to Chloe, Clark had rang her in the morning and asked that she stay with Lex while the game was on. It was odd when the two meet up, as Clark wasn't there with them, but they then thought that Clark was arriving with his parents.

"So why are you here in Smallville?" Chloe asked.

Lex looked over at Chloe, "My father sent me here, you?"

"My dad moved us here. Do you enjoy it here?"

"Well at first it seemed boring, but after getting saved by Clark from my bad driving-" she paused as Chloe giggled; she smiled at that, hoping she'd managed to make friends with this girl. "-things around here started to seem less boring."

For a moment things were quite, the crowd around them cheered as a goal was it by the home team. "Where did you get those tattoos?"

Lex grumbled, people always mistook the marks on her neck for tattoos. "No, it's a mark I got the day of the metro shower. My Father and I were in town at the time, I lost my hair that day too." She rubbed the strange marking that ran all along her neck.

"Really?" Chloe's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Can I take a picture?"

Lex looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Chloe seemed to frown and bit her lip, like she was thinking it might have been better to keep her mouth shut. "Well, I got this wall, and it has all of these news articles and photos of strange events that relate back to the metro showers, but I've never seen someone with marks placed on them. I was hoping to add it."

Lex gave a nod, "Very well, you got a camera?"

If Lex hadn't ever seen Clark move at super speed, she'd class Chloe as the fastest person alive, as she had pulled out her camera very fast from her bag. As she snapped photos, Lex felt her marking start to sting.

They would sometimes do it at random, this time something different happened. She found herself in a sauna. Looking at the ground she saw Clark, breathing heavily surrounded by meter rocks.

"Hey," A hand on her shoulder snapped the scene away from her. Looking around she realised that she was back in the stadium. She looked over at Chloe, who held a worried look on her face. "You ok?" She frowned, looking at her newest friend.

"I- got to go." She stood up and walked out into the inner hall of the stadium. That vision felt so real. She focused for a few moments on Clark's face, she soon found herself inside an office there was a set of windows that showed the boys locker room and a door leading out into it. Then Lex spotted a wooden door with a shattered window, on the side she saw a sign. _'Walt's Private Sweat Box'_ She then recalled Clark telling her about his teachers, and Walt was the coach for the football team.

Lex snapped back to reality. She ran down the hall headed right for the boy's locker room. She'd studied the school's blueprints, a thing that her father had drilled into her head. _"Never go somewhere unless you know how to get around."_ She was annoyed by it, but now that she thought of it, she was thankful for it.

She passed Mr. and Mrs. Kent as she ran; she gave a quick wave and continued on. She was soon at the locker room. She ran right into the office and looked into the shattered window; Clark was in there, just as she'd seen.

"Clark!" She yelled; she tried opening the door but it was locked. Lex let out a few colourful swearwords and started to try and breakdown the door.

"Lex?" A voice to her side called to her. She looked to see Jonathan standing there.

"Mr. Kent, Clark's in here. He's in really bad shape, help!"

That got him. He ran over and moved Lex aside before kicking the door opening. Once he was in, he dragged Clark out.

Lex then spotted the Coach about to hit Jonathan over the head with a fire extinguisher. She shoved Jonathan away just in time. The extinguisher wacked her instead, Lex clasped to the ground, maybe she should leave the hero stuff to Clark. She blacked out from dizziness.

* * *

Lex awoke inside the hospital. The irony, first time in Smallville she'd ended up in hospital and now a few day later of being back in Smallville she had already gotten into to harmful events.

Looking beside her, she saw Clark snoozing like a baby. She giggled, before freezing, giggling? Wow, be a long time since she giggled.

Looking around, she spotted the Kents through the window, talking to her father. She stood up from the bed and tapped on the window.

All three heads snapped over to her, Lionel was the first to enter. "What is this?" He questioned, the sheet of paper with the plans Lex had made and sent him last night, while Clark snuggled against her, just watching her.

"My new plan," She answered, while the Kent parents entered behind Lionel. "I found a way to cut down on money without firing a single worker."

"I asked you to cut to your workforce, Lex." His voice was cold.

"Why? This way you don't get the bad P.R."

Finally Lionel snapped. "That's not the point!"

"Careful daddy," She cooed. "You're getting emotional."

Lionel narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it, Lex." He then turned to leave.

"I'm fine, by the way." She called out to him, but he kept walking. "Fine, as the teenage term, 'Whatever'." She turned to Jonathan, "Are you alright, Mr. Kent?"

He grunted. "I'm fine." His wife elbowed him in the ribs. He glared at her, but did what she wanted. "Thank you for taking that blow, Lex." His voice meant it, he just didn't want to say it.

"Its fine, but I think I now need to get back home. I need a long nice sit down in my hot tub."

After signing some paper work and a few other things, Lex was free to go. Her car was in the hospitals parking lot, taken there be Clark.

Once arriving back she changed into her swimwear, a black bikini.

Her private spar was a connected into her room. Her hot tub was in-ground built with a few add details. E.g. mini bar, HD TV, complete with blue-ray, Xbox and play station 3.

The water was nice and cool, and Lex was completely relaxed. Suddenly she had a pair of hands rap around her eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice said into her ear.

"Are you wearing swimmers?" Lex knew who it was.

"Yeah, why-" He didn't get to finish as he was flipped in the water in front of her and had his back pressed up against her body. She nibbled on his neck, causing a moan.

"Hello, Clark~" She purred at him. "So, mind telling me how you got stuck inside a sauna?"

As Clark explained, Lex, rubbed small circles on his back, giving off a nice massage.

He finished with the question. "Mind telling how you knew I was there?"

Lex explained her vision, "And I'm starting to think that we may need to start calling each other when involved in a life threatening event."

Clark nodded, he turned and faced her. "Have you ever had a vision before now?"

"No, first time."

"I don't know what it is, Lex."

"Nor do I, we'll figure it out as we go along."

The pair of them sat together is silent, Lex was surprised by it; normally she'd be making out with her current date, but with Clark, she was satisfied with just holding him.

* * *

Let me guess, not my best chapter? Don't worry the next shall be a hell of a better one.

Reviews are most welcome


	5. Please read!

Hey guys this note shall be in all of my stories.

Just wanted to tell you of my new plan, I'm going to write one chapter for each of my fanfics, but it shall only be on stories that get this note. (I shall add it to future ones as well, just above the first chapter.) That way it's fair on you guys.

Also I've got a fanfic coming up, but I want to write at least 5 chapters of it before I put up the first chapter, but I shall namedrop the title and give a hint of what it is not.

Title: Goku, Female Style

(It will be a crossover of Dragonballz and Negami.)

Hint: It will not be a Fem Goku/Vegeta pairing (Bulma and Vegeta FOREVER!), nor a Fem Goku/Chi-chi paring.

Also some of you may be unable to write a review for this, due to the fact I've deleted some AU chapters from some stories, if this happens, and you still want to talk to me or ask a question, just PM me.


End file.
